thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Canada (1983: Doomsday)
The Canada Remainder Provinces (CRP; French: Provinces de la Reste du Canada), more officially known as Canada, is a very large North American nation consisting of ten provinces and three territories. Located in the northern part of the continent, it extends from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward to the Arctic Ocean. Canada is the world's third largest country by total area, and its common border with the United States is the world's longest land border shared by the same two countries. At 19,969,340 km² (7,708,170 square miles), it is by far the largest nation in the Americas, and the second largest nation in the world, only surpassed by the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday) (USSR), and surpassing the United States of America (1983: Doomsday) (USA). It borders the Canada Remaider Provinces (1983: Doomsday) and Saguenay (1983: Doomsday) to the east, the Republic of Superior (1983: Doomsday) to the southeast, the Provisional Canada (1983: Doomsday) and the United States to the south, the Commonwealth of Victoria (1983: Doomsday) to the southwest, and Yukon (1983: Doomsday) to the northwest. The land that is now Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French colonial expeditions explored, and later settled, the region's Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America to the United Kingdom in 1763 after the War of the Conquest, which was essentially the North American theatre of the Seven Years' War. In 1867, with the union of three British North American colonies through Confederation, Canada was formed as a federal dominion of four provinces. This began an accretion of provinces and territories and a process of increasing autonomy, culminating in the Canada Act 1982. Canada was one of the worst hit on Doomsday (1983: Doomsday) as it was one of the closest allies of the United States, but it was able to survive. Canada was like the United States, however divided into several countries. Canada was only able to be unified once again in the early 1990s, and began to recover. As of 2014, 90 percent of Canada has been rebuilt. Canada is a federal state governed as a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Elizabeth II as its head of state. The country is officially bilingual and multicultural at the federal level, with a population of approximately 248 million people as of 2014. Its two capitals are Ottawa (1983: Doomsday) and Saint John's (1983: Doomsday). Canada's largest city is Toronto (1983: Doomsday) with over 24 million people, one of the ten most populous metropolitan areas in the world. The other two largest cities are Montreal (1983: Doomsday) with 15 million, and Vancouver (1983: Doomsday) with 13 million people. Canada's advanced national economy is the second largest in the Americas and North America, and one of the largest in the world with an GDP of $25.6 trillion, relying chiefly upon its abundant natural resources and well-developed trade networks, especially with the United States, with which it has had a long and complex relationship. Canada has one of the most powerful armed forces in the world, and possesses weapons of mass destruction. Canada is a developed country, with the ninth highest per capita income globally, and the 11th highest in human development. Subsequently, Canada ranks among the highest in international measurements of education, government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, and economic freedom. Canada is a recognized great power, and a emerging superpower. Canada is a member of many international institutions, including the League of Nations (1983: Doomsday), the United Communities (1983: Doomsday), the North American Union (1983: Doomsday), Anglosphere (1983: Doomsday), Francophone Community (1983: Doomsday), and the Atlantic Defense Community (1983: Doomsday). Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday) Category:1983: Doomsday